


Survivor

by TheGoatTaco



Category: Gaming community, PG - Fandom
Genre: Dank Memes, Deathrun, Drinking Games, Fluff, GOLFING!?!?!?111/, Hide and Seek, I'm literally just making this so everyone can find the chapters easier, Multi, Murder, Pony RP, Prop Hunt, RIP, Rewards, SWIMMING?!?!!?!11?!11, Written for PG, ayylmao, garry's mod - Freeform, long live fire_lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoatTaco/pseuds/TheGoatTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is an ongoing project for a gaming community with some friends. I'm uploading it here because there's a max character count on the forum thread so I can't have all the chapters in the same place. </p><p>Those who see this and know, know what it's about.</p><p>(Survivor Garry's mod edition)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Jungle

They'd each come across this path on their own, but ended up in the same place. Sailing on a ship, they, as one, headed toward their destiny.  
Survivor. That's what they aimed to be - they knew there could only be one, but the reality of that fact had yet to sink into the conscious thought of each contestant. The excitement bubbling up inside of them as the boat approached the island they would be stranded on for 40 days and 40 nights.

The only thing they knew as the captain docked the boat, was nobody wanted to get on the host - Jerpy's bad side. Well, nearly everyone knew that. There would always be that one person who was stupid enough to try and piss off the b0ss.

 

As everyone exited the boat, holding the allowed set amount of possessions - one change of clothes, one personal belonging if chosen to bring one, and an extra set of shoes.

"Castaways! Welcome to Islandhouse, line up and let's get the introductions out of the way before I choose the teams." Jerpy called out, immediately grasping everyone's attention.

"Uhh, Derpy, we should choose our own teams" Announced a fiery looking fellow; who was wearing a ratty old t-shirt that said 'Fire_lord'. He already looked like a problem, judging by his confusing T-shirt and his cocky attitude as though HE made the rules.

Jerpy clenched his jaw, shaking his head.

"No Fire_lord, the teams have been set already." Jerpy said, remaining calm as he spoke.

"Why?" Whined Fire_lord, pouting in the most pathetic way possible.

"Because them's the rules and I said so." Jerpy said with a sigh, rubbing his temples out of frustration. He'd heard that Fire_lord was a bit of a nuisance, but he didn't expect him to fire into this shit right off the bat. Jerpy shook his head, plastering on a smile before resuming.

"Alright, let's start from the left and work our way to the right." Jerpy declared.

A very tall guy on the far left cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm OwL. I like games, and I rescue dogs because I'm really nice. Also, Jerpy is my little brother."

Jerpy's hand connected with his own forehead, shaking his head from side to side. "Jesus OwL, you have to explain I'm unofficially adopted." He muttered but nodded at the next person in line.

"Hi, I'm Holly, I have a daddy kink."

"I'm Stone, some people call me kingdom, and I'm known for my prom photos and luscious hair."

"I'm Mags, and I thoroughly enjoy getting people's hopes up with ship confirms. I'm also co-founder of a screamo band called "Violent vegetables", so I think it's important you all know I have an edge."

"Alright, whatever that means. Hi how are ya, I'm Lex! I may be super short, but I'll fucking cut you." Jerpy raised an eyebrow when OwL's attention snapped 100% to Lex.

"Alrighty, she's cute. Hi, I'm Morgan, call me Morg. I'm a lesbean." Announced a girl who was, barely, taller than Lex. By an inch.

"And I'm Bri, I'm half of that." The girl next to morg said, hoping nobody noticed when her hand brushed against Morg's own.

"Hiya, I'm Goat, call me Danika, or Taco, or goat...you know what call me anything. I don't like seagulls, and I really like memes." Said a girl with what seemed to be a permanent "noot noot" facial expression.

The girl next to Danika, made a noise that resembled zoidberg if he were a chipmunk before she spoke.

"I'm scar, call me daddy." She said, winking in Holly's direction. Holly sharply inhaled.

"Hi, I'm dudeperson, or Clyde...or loaf...or whatever my identity crisis decides day to day. I too enjoy the dankest of memes."

"Hiiii, I'm Kenz, call me Bae! I'm an amazon." Said a girl with glasses and short hair - permanently smiling.

"I'm Bean, I'm not a lesbean, for I am a dude. I work with tractors and I like guns."

"I'm Jake...Jake from statefarm." Began a man, dressed in khakis and a red shirt, but Danika interupted.

"What are you wearing, 'Jake from Statefarm'". Jake looked puzzled, glancing down at his own apparel before answering.

"Uh...Khakis?"

"Good intro. Hi I'm Ling! I like Mondays and have a cat!"

"Heyyy! I'm Ang, and I'm the queen bitch. Tyra Banks is my love."

"It's Spooky, 'sup."

"Wow, good hello Spooky." Mumbled a girl near the end. "Hi, I'm Noodle! I'm too pure and innocent for this filthy world"

"Hi, I'm Fire_Lord, and I thoroughly enjoy getting people's hopes up with ship confirms. I'm also co-founder of a screamo band called "Violent vegetables", so I think it's important you all know I have an edge." Said the guy everyone already knew to be Fire_Lord.

Everyone turned their attention to him, completely dumbfounded at the fact that he'd just said, word for word, Mag's introduction.

Mags didn't know what to say...in fact, even Jerpy looked briefly stunned. The sheer audacity this person had to try this? Even if it were to be funny, it wasn't a good attempt. Jerpy was not impressed.

"Alright, change of plans. Seeing as Fire_Lord already broke the rule on the conditions you ALL signed for before coming on this survival game, paraphrasing as "don't be a fucking dickweed." I'm going to start the first tribal counsil before the teams are even announced.  
Nobody said a word, everyone could easily predict what was about to happen...all except for Fire_Lord.

"Uhh, Jerpy those aren't in the rules." He complained, completely oblivious to the fact that he was about to essentially be votekicked into next week.

"Guess what, I am the rules kid." Jerpy retorted, then cleared his throat.

"Alright, raise your hand if you are in favour of Fire_Lord here, being permanently voted off the island."

Everyone's hand shot up, not a single argument had arisen. Fire_Lord didn't even get the chance to argue, as he was practically shoved onto the boat that was ready to leave the dock.

Once the obination once known as Fire_Lord was but a speck in the distance, Jerpy turned back to the group, clapping his hands together.

"Alright, who's ready to know their team-mates and who their enemies are?" Came the question, to which everyone nodded enthusiastically.

This was only the beginning.


	2. Getting started

Jerpy had a smug, satisfied expression on his face as everyone eagerly awaited the announcement of their teams. It was clear each castaway was anxious to know who their friend would be, versus who their foe would end up being.

"Alright. When your name is called, I want you to move over to that side," He said, gesturing to the opposite post of where everyone stood. It was marked with Blue bandannas, where the post they currently stood at, was marked with pink bandannas. OwL shifted his feet, secretly hoping he'd stay on the pink side.

"Lex, Holly, Danika, Bae, Jake, Scar, Clyde, and OwL, you eight move over to the blue side." Jerpy said. OwL's shoulder's drooped a little, rather disappointed he wasn't on the Pink team, but he was slightly optimistic at the fact that Lex was on his team...she was pretty. He would cherish her if he ever had the chance, you'd be stupid not to.

Everyone who'd been named shuffled over to the blue side, shooting apprehensive glances at their newly named opponents.

"That leaves Stone, Mags, Morg, Bri, Noodle, Spooky, Ang, Bean, and Ling. Since Firelord was evicted, the teams are uneven. Blue, or whatever you decide to name your team, you're going to have to work harder to make up for your lack of douchebag in the competitions." Jerpy added, knitting his eyebrows together. He realized that it wasn't fair to start out the competition like this, but Fire_Lord fucked up, so, get shrekt son.

"Alright, campers, grab your bandanas and figure out what you're going to name your teams. You have to wear the bandana at all times to show where you belong, unless you're bathing or something cuz that's just impractical. There's a map taped to each post, take it and find camp. Your challenge begins when you arrive, you have to set up camp, and start a fire. We'll monitor your progress." Everyone mumbled their acknowledgement, some mumbles of "aye aye captain" and "sir yes sir" were heard, but nobody laughed, nerves now at an all time high as the realization sunk in that this competition had finally begun.

 

Nobody argued when OwL took the map for the blue team, deciding it'd be best to shut up and let him lead, seeing as he looked like he knew what he was doing for the most part. The Pink team however, Mags and Spooky were arguing over who was going to hold the map, while Stone crept in, snatching the map while they were both distracted.

"Can we name our team the Prickly Cocktuses?" Lex asked hopefully, glancing around at her new teammates. Nobody raised any arguments, the name actually kind of had a good ring to it.

"All in favour?" OwL asked, raising his hand, and everyone's hand went up. Clyde spoke jokingly.

"I kinda liked Blue Waffles but that's a good one too." And everyone laughed, following OwL down the path to find their camp. It seemed like they had to over compensate for the lack of equal castaways on their team, but it was working smoothly so far at least.

The Pink team finally sorted out who would be in charge of the map - Deciding on Bean.

"Alright, anyone want to pitch any ideas for the team name?" Stone asked, to which Bri quickly responded "Pink Guys!"

There were a few mumbles of agreement, but Noodle tentatively raised her hand.

"What about the Meme Machines? It doesn't have anything to do with pink, but I like the way it sounds." She suggested.

"I mean, it doesn't necessarily mean the team name has to relate to pink, but I kinda like it" Ling added. A few nods went around.

"Those in favour for Pink guys, raise your hand" Stone said. Morg, Bri, Spooky, and Bean raised their hands."

"Alright, those wanting Meme Machines?" Stone asked, and the remaining - Mags, Ling, Noodle, Ang, and Stone raised their hands."

"I guess that's the decision, We gotta catch up to the blue guys, they're already ahead of us and they've got one less person." Mags piped up, everyone shouldering the few possessions they'd been allowed to bring along, and beginning the trek to where the map said their camp was located.

It took about 3 hours to trek across the island for each team to find their camp's location. All it was, was a large pole with a flag, waving the team's bandanna, a hatchet, and a pocket knife.

For the Prickly Cocktuses, or as Jake so graciously called the "Pricks", it was a gong show as soon as they arrived. Everyone scrambled around, no sense of order, trying to figure out where to start, who should begin the shelter, who should buckle down and figure out the fire, who should make a plan on what the fuck everyone should eat tonight.

"If we'd kept Fire_Lord we coulda just used him for fire AND dinner." Danika muttered, partially joking but partially not. Scar's stomach chose to grumble at that moment, and everyone looked at her in horror.

"I'm not a cannibal I swear."

Finally, Holly managed to get a fire going with the help of some sea glass. Their camp was close to the shore, so there was plenty, it was just tricky. Jake was out gathering fallen branches with Danika, While OwL and Lex helped Holly with the fire, trying to build a good enough pit to keep the flames going if tended to properly.

 

The Meme Machines, were surprisingly organized as soon as they managed to find their camp. Morg was using her glasses to start a fire, seeing as there was still a significantly hot sun shining above everyone, and Bri was currently halfway up a tree, trying to chop down branches for the shelter, seeing as the leaves would be good for repelling water if it chose to start raining in the night.

Stone was paired with Mags, directing everyone. Bean and Ling were currently weaving together the branches that continuously fell from above as Bri chopped them down. Spooky, Ang, and Noodle were scavenging, basically mapping out their territory and gathering acorns and berries they knew for a fact weren't poisonous, seeing as Ang had taken it upon himself to study poisonous plants before leaving home for the competition.

Pretty soon, both teams shelters were suitable for sleeping, while the fires blazed. With the "challenge" finished, they'd all been summoned, heading for the Arena that everyone knew contained the first team immunity challenge - determining who would be sent to the Elimination Vote, and who would be safe until the next challenge.

The mosquitoes were coming out, and it was gradually getting darker. Everyone was growing tired, but the fear and adrenaline began to rise as the teams each grew nearer to the arena. Nobody wanted to risk going home - so they needed to make sure they won the challenge. No matter what.


	3. Deathrun

"Alright Castaways. Line up your teams in front of the pole with your flag on it." Jerpy barked.

"Alright lieutenant" Spooky muttered, too quiet for Jerpy to hear, but loud enough for his team to snicker. He had sounded pretty similar to a soldier.

Once everyone had lined up, Jerpy cleared his throat again.

"So, majority of you knew what you were getting into when signing up for this contest. This competition round, basically, decides who goes to elimination for the vote in your team, and who gets to go back to their camp with a prize." Jerpy said, everyone attentive and awaiting the name of the game.

"So, for this game, we're going to do something called a Deathrun." Jerpy said, swallows of nervousness heard audibly throughout the contestants.

"I thought the contract we signed said we weren't put in any life threatening danger?" Noodle spoke up, her voice squeaking with pent up anxiety.

"Oh, you're not actually going to die, it's all 99% safe." He assured.

"99%? That's not completely safe." Holly pointed out, pouting a little in Jerpy's direction. Nobody knew, but his heart skipped a beat as she flashed him that pout.

"I'll sell your life insurance Holly" Jake offered, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry, the only way you'd die is if someone were to sneak up and strangle you, that's where the 1% comes in. Shit happens." OwL confirmed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, until they realized someone could snap and stab them with a stick, glancing around apprehensively, distrust starting to grow with each passing second.

"Alright, so, Deathrun, basically, is an agility race. More or less." Jerpy began, pausing for effect...asshole.

"The course behind you is about 300 feet long, it's a maze. You'll be running on platforms. Basically it's like wipeout, that TV show where people fall alot, except you don't get to get back up in the same spot or the start of the next platform, you start over from the beginning. You have three "lives" before you're sent to the bench to cheer for the remaining teammates. I'm not going to tell you what the course will involve, all you need to know is you need to have the reflexes of a fucking pussycat okay?" Jerpy explained, the warning driving fear into the contestants hearts.

"Since there's a one player difference, someone's going to have to sit out on the Meme Machines. I'll give you a moment to figure out who you want to sit out." Jerpy added.

"Alright, any volunteers?" Stone asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced around at the Meme Machine team.

A tentative hand rose amongst the crowd, belonging to Ling.

"I'll do it if nobody objects." She said, putting her hand back down.

"No objections from me, but just curious as to why?" Bean asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Ling.

"I'd just rather learn from watching for now than actually destroy our chances because I have no idea what this is" She replied, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Alright, I guess that's that then." Mags agreed, glancing at the mystery of a course, which was blocked by walls so nobody was able to predict what the maze Jerpy mentioned contained.

"Now that that's settled, thank you for your sacrifice by the way Ling, you guys wanna know what you're playing for?" Jerpy asked, to which everyone nodded enthusiastically, eager to know what reward lay ahead for the winning team.

"The reward is going to be a full on barbecue. Kebabs, chicken, burgers, steaks, you name it. And we dug up this rusty old boom box thing, so I guess if you guys can pick up any stations you'll have music for the night." He replied, to which everyone clapped. They'd only been there for a day, and as it grew darker, the lack of a window to the outside world was starting to take it's toll.

After about half an hour, everyone was set up on the course. Seeing as it was dark, spotlights shone to light the course. The way it was set up, let everyone have a turn on each team.

"Alright, FOR REWARD, AND SAFETY FROM VOTING COUNCIL, WHEN THE BUZZER SOUNDS, FIRST IN LINE STARTS." Jerpy yelled, a little louder than necessary. Nobody knew but there was a spider on the platform he stood on, so he was trying to ward it off with his loud words.

The first in line for the Meme Machines, was Ang. Because he was the queen, he had to be first. Seeing as Bae was an amazon, it was only natural she be first in line for the Prickly Cocktuses.

Everyone tensed, counting down silently. Finally, the buzzer sounded, and the first participant in each team made a made dash through the beginning of the course.

Bae, apparently, SUCKED at this sort of thing. The course was "booby trapped" thus the name deathrun, so she wasn't exactly expecting a huge ass explosion of silly string to fire in front of her. She slipped, falling off of the platform and into the water below.

Ang, managed to slide through that platform, only to be bombarded with a laser beam light show equivalent to a deadmau5 concert. The flashing caused him to lose his sense of direction, briefly floundering like a fish out of water before blindly stumbling off of the platform, splashing into the water as well.

As each teammate fell, the next in line made a break for it, the race a continuous loop of falls and tag team attempts.

Bean, after Ang, made it farther, as the traps Ang set off were finished, but only made it to the next trap, water guns filled with ketchup, firing at him with enough force to easily knock him off the course.

Clyde, after Bae, tried a slower approach. He thought maybe trying to dodge and be tactical about it, managing to ACTUALLY make it around the next trap, which prematurely set off when he jumped forward and right away back. Sadly, his victory was short lived, as he wasn't paying attention to the next trap in line, and was shoved off by a moving wall. Time for a swim.

After Clyde's embarrassing rescue from the water, as he'd never learned how to swim, Jake fucked up even worse. He was too busy trying not to step in the mess left from Bae and Clyde - the silly string, so he wouldn't slip. His gaze so focused on the platform in front of him, he didn't realize nerf guns coming out of the walls beside him. Needless to say, he too was knocked off the platform and onto his ass. In the water. It was a wet night for everyone so far.

Noodle was after Bean, and she ACTUALLY made some leeway. She managed to get through 5 of the traps, clearing the path for the next. Her fate was the water filled condoms, shot down from above, one landing on her head, a perfect condom challenge example. It dazed her, and she slipped and stumbled with the grace of a drunk pelican, into the water like the previous fallen before her.

Bri sprinted down once Noodle had fallen, grateful for the cleared path. She only made it to the next un-triggered trap unfortunately. Chocolate pudding, of all fucking things, spewed out like a jet stream from the walls, dousing her, and proceeding to make her flop off the platform to her fate - a now chocolate bath.

Lex, the quick one she was, sprinted as fast and as carefully as she could, skidding to a halt at the next trap, briefly trying to deduce what strategy she should take to make it past this trap. Taking a hesitant step forward, she screamed as a rope launched out, lassoing around her ankle and dragging her off the platform, bungeeing her down into the water and giving her quite the head rush.

Stone was next for the Meme Machines, moving at an easy jog, watching the course in front of him, staying on his toes. He rounded the corner of the maze, immediately stepping back. There were separated platforms, so he'd have to jump to each one. Not hard. He jumped to the first one, letting out a surprised yell as it fell beneath him, dooming him to the H2O below.

Mags, seeing his mistake of pausing, resumed where he'd left off. After landing safely on the platform he hadn't chosen, she decided to fake left, and jump to the next one on the right. The left one fell away, leaving her sturdy on the right. She repeated the process until safe on the solid part of the course, no risk of it falling away. The next trap, she fucked up. She didn't expect her next step to trigger a set of blaring, screeching alarms. She clutched her ears, trudging forward, only to lose her balance when a gush of wind came from seemingly nowhere.

Scar, next for the Prick Cocks, practically skipped through the course, making it to where Lex had been bungee-hunged to her elimination. The next trap was a repeat of the first, only instead of silly string, it shot out chicken nuggets. Jokes on the creators of the course, Scar LOVED chicken nuggets, catching them as fast as she could, munching on them as she jogged around the next corner. She managed to get through three more traps, leaving only 6 more traps for the rest of the team.

Danika was next, and, to put it bluntly, she was bad. She only got through one of the traps before falling on her own accord - simply stopping, then losing her balance as she tried to find her equilibrium. Probably dizzy from being up so high, who knows.

Spooky was next in line, and seeing as there were only 4 more traps, and only Morg remaining, it was up to him to at least narrow down the remainder of them, so they could win the BBQ and be safe from elimination. That plan didn't work, as when he got past one trap, a fan blowing fucking bubbles, he slipped on the suds resting on the ground, and fell, leaving all three remaining traps for Morg.

Turns out, Holly fell at the exact same time as Spooky, but seeing as the Prickly Cocktuses had been at a slight lead of pace, she'd gotten through 2 traps, leaving 3 for OwL.

Morg and OwL Sprinted to the end of the course, both whipping through the first two remaining traps, no problem. The last obstacle however, was a fifty foot high rock climbing wall. Both briefly paused to stare up at the colossal wall, but Morg was quicker to recover. She scrambled up, knowing her height in comparison to her opponent; OwL, would prove to be a disadvantage, as he'd have less steps to take to climb up. By some miracle, while she skidded up this wall, OwL caught up. That's when the firing began. Ping Pong balls were shot at their backs, meant to try and distract them. It caused OwL to lose his footing right before the top, and he fell down. The platform had been pulled away, so he splashed safely to the water below.

Morg screamed in triumph as she rolled over the top, landing at the finish, where she rang the bell. The entire Meme Machine team scrambled to meet her there.

OwL floated in the water, his team hanging their heads in defeat, knowing they had to undergo the process of voting one out...and he was terrified it would be him, as he felt he'd let them all down.

"Well played everyone! Meme Machines, congratulations, the barbecue will be ready for you back at camp, and I hope you enjoy your little party. Prickly cocktuses...I'll see you at the Vote-out." Jerpy announced, praising the winners, and ominously dooming the losers.

As everyone on the Prickly Cocktuses grabbed their torches, they hung their heads in silence, trudging down the path toward the Vote that would evict one of their new found friends off the island...and nobody knew who it would be.


	4. OwL was promoted to manager!

The Meme Machine team began their party as soon as they arrived at their camp. There was a massive amount of food - barbecue up the wazoo, fruits and veggies, salads for the healthy people. Nobody could really agree on a station, because everyone generally had a different music taste, but they agreed the clearest station was a classic rock one.

The party was kicking off, music clear and loud, the food's aroma wafting through the air as everyone sat around the campsite and got to know one another.

While everyone on the Meme Machine team was having a grand ol' evening, the Prickly Cocktuses...that was a different story.

As they trudged along the worn path, headed for the cave the vote would be held in, everyone was silent. Seeing as no alliances had been made yet, everyone seemed to be thinking on different terms as to who they should vote out.

Soon, they reached the cave, which was lit with torches. They were strewn about, illuminating the naturally made chamber in a rather creepy way.

A figure stood in the center of the cave - wearing a batman mask and a cape. It was clearly Jerpy, but everyone feigned ignorance and pretended not to know. They all filed in, taking their place and lining up against the row of rocks that they assumed would be for sitting on. Jerpy nodded from behind the mask, and everyone sat down.

"Welcome campers. I wish I could say I'm happy to see you all, but you and I know that this isn't really a good place to be right now." Jerpy announced, looking rather bummed to be the one doing this. However, he agreed to it the second he signed up to lead this battle of wits, agility, and all around manipulation game.

Everyone mumbled a hello, avoiding making eye contact with Jerpy. Clyde had his attention planted firmly on the ground, while OwL gave Jerpy a knowing look. Jerpy and OwL both knew the team would vote him out, not because he did anything wrong - in fact he'd gotten through quite a large amount of the course, but he had slipped and let the other team get the other hand, and that small mistake seemed to be what was about to cost him. He could feel it in his gut.

"So, to make this fast and simple so we can get everyone but the one being voted out back to camp to be bored as shit and swap war stories, we're going to do the voting system a little bit differently. Instead of every other gameshow where it's done behind eachother's backs, I'm going to say each member's name, and whoever thinks they should be voted out, should raise their hand. You can only raise your hand once, and there's no changing your vote. Let's start. Any votes for Lex?" Jerpy asked.

Nobody's hands were raised.

"Great start. Okay, any votes for Danika?" He asked, and Jake raised his hand. Danika's eyebrow raised, but she shrugged it off, pinning Jake with a "you're a fucking ninny" look.

"Nice, nice. Okay, any votes for Bae?" There was a slight hesitation, but Lex's hand raised slowly. Bae looked offended, but Jerpy carried on.

"Alright, one vote Bae, one vote Danika. Any votes for Jake?" Danika's hand shot up, not even a second before Jake's name left Jerpy's mouth. Holly raised her hand as well and

Jake pouted, slumping down on his rock. He kinda had that one coming. Although, Danika mumbling "karma's a bitch" so quietly that only Jake heard seemed a bit uncalled for.

"One vote Bae, One Vote Danika, Two votes Jake. Show of hands for Holly?" Jerpy asked, and again, nobody raised their hands. Much to Holly's relief.

"Cool!" Jerpy said, almost as relieved as Holly was. He quickly composed himself, clearing his throat and forcing it to go a bit lower to regain some sense of manly pride.

"Scar?" No hands were raised, Scar mumbling something about thanking Danny Devito and his mighty chicken nugget army?

"OwL?" The moment he'd been dreading himself. It wasn't much of a shock, but it still hurt when Bae, Scar, and Clyde raised their hands.

"I don't think there's a point in saying Clyde...there's nobody left to vote. Owl, I'm sorry bro. I'll just go ahead and ask you to hand over your torch and bandanna. If you follow  
the illuminated strips to your left, you'll be lead to the dock. I'm gonna talk to you afterward so just sit tight." OwL saluted his former team, looking like a pretty bummed fuckin bird.

He handed over the bandanna and the torch, heading out of the cave.

"Fuck a fake friend, where ya real friends at?" He mumbled to himself.

Danika started a slow clap, and everyone followed quickly, sending OwL off with a round of applause.

Even Jerpy joined in, nobody stopping till OwL left the cave. The hollow rock went silent when he was gone.

"That was rougher than I thought it would be. You guys are fucking brutal, but good job I guess? Head back to camp, I'll see you and the other team tomorrow for the next challenge. Try not to die in your sleep." He said, mainly directing that to Jake, because Danika still looked hella salty over the fact that he'd voted for her.

Everyone grabbed their torches, heading out into the mosquito infested night.

Back at the Meme Machine's camp, everyone was partying it up, laughing, eating, someone even found a couple bottles of booze, so those more daring were getting shitfaced.

Secretly.

"Seriously though, Bean what the fuck was that move on the deathrun thing, did you literally trip over air?" Spooky teased, clutching one of the bottles of vodka. Stone strolled  
over, noticing how Bean was starting to look a bit guilty.

"Hey spooky, what's that on the moon?" Stone asked, and when Spooky's attention jerked upward to stare at the moon, Stone grabbed the bottle and dipped.  
Bean managed to get away from Spooky's jokes, heading over to hangout with Ling, Noodle, and Mags, who were sitting by the fire and munching on chips that had been apart of

the feast they'd won.

Morg was perched by the BBQ, stuffing her face with some of the chicken, while Ang stood near the shelter they'd built, clutching a big bowl of M&ms, singing along loudly to the song on the radio.

Bri wasn't feeling too good, so she's left the party early to pass out in the shelter, plagued with stomach cramps and sweats, she was beginning to have a sinking feeling she'd have to leave soon.

For the most part, everyone was pretty content with the party, more or less everyone was just relieved that they'd escaped the vote tonight.

The Prickly Cocktuses weren't too happy when they got back to camp though. Danika and Jake had been bitching at eachother the entire walk back "home", and Lex was crying because she didn't get the chance to get to know OwL all that well. Holly wouldn't shut up about how Jerpy looked at her, and Bae was the one who had to listen to her gush about his batman mask. Clyde was wondering how the fuck nobody had voted for him, seeing as OwL hadn't fucked up nearly as badly as him, or Danika for that matter.

When they finally settled down, everyone stretched out inside the surprisingly spacious shelter, nobody seemed to be able to actually fall asleep.

"That was rough" Clyde finally said, and everyone mumbled in agreement.

It was around 4 in the morning when everyone finally fell asleep, on both teams in fact. They knew they should be well rested for the next challenge, but with the shock of OwL  
leaving the game, and the fun the Meme Machines were having with their prize, that obvious idea of being rested kind of flew out the window, because, fuck it priorities right?

What they didn't expect, was to be awoken by an airhorn merely 3 hours after falling asleep.

Ang shot up, running out to see what Jerpy wanted, only to be surprised, as he'd nearly run straight into...OwL?

"Goodmorning speedy gonzales! Before you ask, I'm not on your team, I'm helping Jerpy since he can't be in two places at once to properly wake everyone up at the same time.

EVERYONE WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO EAT BEFORE WE'RE GOING TO THE NEXT CHALLENGE. I HOPE YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK, CUZ IF NOT YOUR CHILDHOOD WAS A SHIT TIME AND YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME." OwL yelled, for those still hungover in the shelter.

Jake screamed and ran from the hut in the Prick Cock's camp, making a beeline for the ocean, yelling something about boat insurance. Bae sleepily followed, seeing Jerpy standing just outside the shelter, turned around and watching Jake in confusion, hoping the guy wouldn't drown.

"Okay then. Wake everyone up, you've got 30 minutes to eat before the next challenge...I hope you guys were good at Hide and seek when you were kids." Jerpy said, grinning with that borderline texas chainsaw massacre look in his eyes again, as though he were planning each player's inevitable death...which in theory may very well be true, but still. tone it the fuck down man. Seriously, chill the fuck out.

Everyone quickly prepared themselves, wondering just how the fuck "Hide and Seek", a classic childhood game, could possibly be related to the next challenge.


End file.
